Just Our Luck
by newswriterchic
Summary: When Hannah goes on tour with the Jonas Brothers, it's supposed to be fun, but instead it's filled with disaster. In the end will they settle their differences and be friends, or is their relationship ruined forever? I am cam408962 on new account.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Miley's POV**

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms. I smiled and got out of bed and turned my alarm clock off. The room was quiet and peaceful for a moment until my phone rang

_And I know we get a little crazy_

_And I know we get a little loud_

_And I know we're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild we are free we are more than it seems_

I answered my phone and was greeted with a loud "EEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Lilly, hush, don't wake up the whole world," I said.

**CRASH, BOOM, BANG**

"I'm just sooo excited!!!!!," She screamed.

**OUCH, WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THAT THING**

"Calm down and tell me what's going on,"__I asked nervously trying to ignore all the noise outside my window.

"HANNAH IS GOING ON TOUR WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS," she yelled.

"WHAT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I'LL CALL BACK LATER," I shouted.

I walked to my closet and put some nicer clothes on before walking outside in a very bad mood.

I noticed we had new neighbors across the street. I saw some boys walk out and I took my chance.

"Hey, can you guys be any louder, some of the world is trying to sleep," I screamed before stomping back to my room.

I went back to sleep for a few hours before my dad woke me up. He said to eat breakfast, then to take a coffee cake over to our new neighbors. I said OK and ate.

I took the coffee cake and walked across the street and rang the doorbell. A little boy about 6 or 7 answered the door.

"Hey Hot Stuff," he flirted.

"Hey cutie, anyone here at least this tall," I said putting my hand a foot above his head.

"Yea, Kevin, Nicky, Joe, GET DOWN HERE AND MEET MY NEW GIRLFRIEND," he said loudly.

I heard the sound of elephants stomping down the stairs before seeing what it really was.

"Hey, Frankie, Sorry, but ya gotta be at least this tall to go out with her," One of the boys said.

I turned around and almost screamed, but I caught myself just in time. IT WAS THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!

Joe smirked at me "Sleep good this morning," He asked.

"What do you mean..."I said regaining my memories from this morning.

"That wasn't a dream, OMG, I'm so sorry for whatever I said. I had loco hot coco before bed last night and it makes me kinda weird in the mornings." I apologized.

"What are you holding," Kevin asked.

"Huh, Oh, coffee cake, from my dad. We live across the street." I said pointing at my house.

"Sweet, NICK, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE," Joe yelled.

I looked at the stairs and saw Nick Jonas walking downstairs in just p.j. pants. Joe and Kevin burst out laughing while I am guessing I turned red. Nick looked down at us and saw me before turning red himself and running upstairs and slamming his door.

"Miley, Come back, I have to tell you something important," I heard daddy yell.

"Oh, see you guys later," I said.

"Ok, Bye Miley." I heard as I walked down the driveway.

"Hey Bud, guess what," My dad asked.

"Does it have to do with the fact that the Jonas Brothers live across the street from us," I asked.

"No, it will be a little harder with them there though," he said talking to himself.

"Just tell me," I said impatiently.

"Hannah's going on tour with the JoBros," he said plugging his ears.

I screamed so loud I couldn't hear Donzig complaining.

"When," I asked.

"Next week," Daddy told me.

"Can Lilly come," I asked.

"Of course bud," He said.

"How long will it last," I asked.

"5 months," He replied.

"Sweet," I said.

**Lilly, Get packed, Hannah's going on tour for five months/ **I told you that this morning Miley, but ok/ **You have two weeks to get ready/ **Alright, bye Miles.

I went to my closet and got a cute outfit picked out and changed into before walking to the beach to meet up with Lilly.

When I got there, I not only saw Lilly, but Kevin, Joe, and Nick too. And they were surrounded by screaming girls. I ran forward with Lilly and told her my plan.

We ran into the circle of girls and grabbed the boys hands. I think they recognized me, because they followed. We ran to my house and into the living room.

"Thank you sooo much Miley," Joe said coming up and giving me a big bear hug. I coulda sworn I saw a flash of jealousy cross Nick's eyes.

"No problem," I said awkwardly patting his back.

I looked at the couch and saw Kevin asleep. I couldn't bring myself to wake him up so I left him. I noticed Joe sitting down too, and Nick. Soon Lilly was on the floor asleep as well. The heater was one so no one was cold. Now I was the only one awake, cause Daddy was at a movie with his friends. He said he needed to get out more to avoid a mid-life crisis. Whatever. I sat on a chair and looked at everyone before my eyes fell upon Nick. I watched him sleep for a while before slowly dozing off like everyone else. Before I fell asleep though, I thought about the guys parents and how we forgot to call them and tell them they were at my house. But I was asleep, so I couldn't do anything about it.

I dreamt of what the tour would be like and hoped I could get to know Nick better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**NICKS POV**

Ugh, where am I. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on the couch, Kevin was on the kitchen counter, Kevin was on the coffee table, and some dude I don't know was on the piano. Miley and Lilly were both on the armchair.

Oh, yea. Last night after we were bombarded by crazy fan girls, Miley & Lilly saved us and we came to her house, but we didn't tell are parents...oh crap. We're gonna be in so much trouble.

I got up, grabbed my phone, and called my parents.

**Nick/**_MOM_

_Hello_

**Mom, Hi**

_NICHOLAS, WHERE ARE YOU  
_**We are at Miley's house. She lives across the street and last night she saved us from crazy fans and we went to her house and fell asleep.**

_You should've called Nicky, We were so close to calling the police._

I noticed her tone getting less tense.

**Sorry, We fell asleep right when we got here**

_I guess, just this once, It's ok. Call next time though. When will you be home?_

**Couple hours, probably.**

_Ok, Have fun_

**Ok, bye**

I hung up the phone and noticed Miley stirring in her sleep. I looked around and noticed Kevin snoring must have been distracting her.

"Nick, why are you up so early," I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw Miley looking at me yawning.

"Oh, I remembered we hadn't called our parents yet, so I called them, listened to 'em yell, convinced them we were alive, and hung up." I replied noticing Kevin's snoring was getting louder and louder.

"Will he stop snoring anytime soon," Miley asked.

"No, he snores when he needs to be woken up though, so let's wake him up," I said smirking.

"Uh oh, I don't like that look, what are you up to." Miley asked nervously.

"Kevin doesn't wake up easily," I answered.

I walked to the kitchen area and looked for cups. I filled two with cold water from the fridge, and walked over to Miley and handed her one.

"Wait, let's wake Lilly first," she said.

She walked over to Lilly and gently woke her while explaining what we were going to do. She handed Lilly the cup and got another for herself. I saw her walk to the dude on the piano and Lilly walk over to Joe. I assumed I was left with Kevin, so I walked over to him.

"1, 2, 3, GO," I whispered loudly before pouring the water on him and running to the kitchen and hiding behind the island with Miley and Lilly.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH," I heard three girly screams sounding throughout the room.

"NICOLAS," I heard an angry Kevin scream.

"What," I asked.

"Did you pour water on me," he asked loudly.

"How would I pour water on three people at once without all y'all waking up at once by one of y'alls screams," I asked smiling innocently. "I don't even know the guy who fell off the piano," I added.

"Miley, Lilly, get out here," Joe said loudly.

They walked out from behind hiding and started laughing. "Sorry we couldn't resist," Lilly explained.

"Who was the dude on the piano," I asked curiously.

"My brother Jackson, now where did that boy go." She answered walking to the piano to look for him.

"Uh Oh, he is on the floor, not moving" She said nervously. She bent over to take his pulse, when all of a sudden "AAAAHHHH," Jackson yelled grabbing Miley when she wasn't expecting it. "OMG," She yelled in surprise.

We all laughed except Miley, who was pouting on the ground, because she was now all wet from Jackson.

_And I know we get a little crazy_

_And I know we get a little loud_

_And I know we're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild, we are free, we are more than it seems_

_Call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll_

I heard a phone ring. I looked at Miley and she was red. "Sorry, that's my phone," She said walking to her phone.

**Miley's POV**

I was soo embarrassed. My phone is ringing and it's a Jonas Brothers song. They are laughing so hard now.

I picked up my phone and Oliver was on the other line.

**I'm just gonna show Miley's side of the convo.**

_Hello..._

_Hey Oliver..._

_What you're staying in Florida 'till school starts again..._

_That sucks..._

_Yea, I'll tell Lilly..._

_I have news for you..._

_I can't tell you now..._

_Why not , Because the Jonas Brothers are at my house and the can't know the secret yet..._

_I'll call and tell you later..._

_Ok, Lylab (Love ya like a brother)..._

_Bye..._

I hung up. I was upset, now I had to tell Lilly that her BFF wouldn't be back for half a year, but I would just deal with that later.

I walked in the room everyone was in and saw them having a bowling tournament on our Wii. Nick was winning, they were on frame 5 and he had a perfect game so far.

I saw a car pull up and my daddy walked in. He didn't notice the JoBros because he started talking about the tour, but he stopped the millisecond he heard Nick boasting about winning.

"Oh, yea. I won. It's my birthday. Go Nick," I heard Nick singing.

"Shut up Nick, Just 'cause you beat me and Kevin for once, doesn't mean you get to brag." Joe yelled.

"Boys, Boys, Boys. Calm down. Nick, Kevin, Joe, take a big breath and count backwards from 10 in Spanish." Lilly instructed.

"Wait, Kevin, Joe, Nick. Are the JoBros in my house, playing MY Wii." He asked before running into the living room excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Robbie Ray Stewart, You guys are AWSOME." He yelled.

"Um...Hi Mr. Stewart. I'm Kev..." He started before daddy cut him off.

"I know who you are," I heard him saying happily.

I walked up to my room knowing they would be talking for a while before my dad let them go. I sat on my bed and thought for a while before getting up and walking to the Hannah closet. I opened my closet and pushed my clothes aside. I thought I heard my bedroom door shut so I turned around, but no one was there. I opened the doors to the Hannah closet and walked in. I looked through my clothes and starting pulling stuff out to pack for the tour.

I turned around and saw Nick standing in the door to the "Closet" with his mouth hanging open.

"Wha...but...how...Hannah...You're..." he stuttered.

"At least you didn't faint" I replied with a small smile.

"Well, I'm feeling a little queasy," He said walking to a chair and taking a good look around the closet.

"So, now you know my secret." I said nervously.

"So, you really are Hannah Montana," Nick asked softly.

"Yea, But, you CAN'T tell anybody. Not even Kevin or Joe. I'll tell them when I'm ready." I said pleadingly.

"Yea, of course I won't tell them. But, I have one question. Are you Miley, or Hannah." He asked curiously.

"In real life, I'm Miley Stewart. I wear a wig when I'm Hannah Montana. Daddy wanted me to have a normal life when I wasn't on tour and stuff, so we created an alter ego, and called her Hannah Montana." I said like it was no big deal.

"Oh, so you're coming on tour with us in two weeks," he asked looking at me with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Yea, I am. Is that a good thing," I wondered.

"Yea, It is," He said getting up and giving me a hug. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." He added.

"Thanks," I said hugging back, "We better head back down, they're probably wondering where we are by now," I said mostly to myself.

We headed downstairs hand in hand, but we didn't notice. It just felt perfectly normal to me. When we got downstairs, Joe looked at us suspiciously.

"Where have you two been," He asked enquiringly.

"Upstairs talking," Nick told him.

"Are you sure that's all you did," Joe asked eying our intertwined fingers. I looked down at the same time as Nick and we both blushed releasing our hands. My hand felt strangely cold when he let go of it.

"So...Um...Well...We'd better get home before mom starts worrying more, she didn't sound so happy that we didn't call last night, and the fact we stayed over at a girls house when she didn't even know her," Nick said with red ears.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we girls," Joe said grabbing our hands and pulling us toward the door. We were drug across the street and into the JoBros house.

**END MILEY'S POV**

"Hey Mom, we're home." Kevin yelled. Footsteps sounded and Kevin, Joe, and Nick were hugged and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"We were so worried about you guys, I am so glad you're ok." A strange woman said while a man stood nodding along with what she said.

She looked over and noticed Lilly and Miley. Miley had released his hand, so now Lilly and Joe were holding hands.

"Something you need to tell me Joe," she asked smiling.

"Oh, Um. This is Lilly and Miley, we stayed at Miley's last night after they rescued us from crazy fans." Joe said explaining the situation.

"Ok, but I meant why are you holding a girls hand," she asked.

"Oh, Um..." He stuttered. He looked at Lilly who was as red as he was. He caught her eyes and released her hand.

"He was bringing us over here, and he just never let go of my hand," Lilly said giving Joe a smile.

"Oh," They're mom said unbelievingly.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jonas," Miley said.

"Oh, dear, call us Brenda and John **(I don't know their real names, so I'm using these)**." She said to the girls smiling. "Was it you who brought the coffee cake over the other day," She asked Miley.

"Yes, Ma'am," Miley replied politely.

"No need for formality," Brenda said.

"I can't help it, I was raised that way." Miley answered laughing.

"Ok, bye Nick, I think Dad wants me home for dinner," Miley said after hearing her dad yelling from across the street.

"Alright, bye Miley, see you tomorrow," Nick said followed by a chorus of bye Miley's and Lilly's from the rest of the group.

They walked back to the house and sat down for dinner.

"Daddy, Nick found out I'm Hannah Montana," Miley said nervously.


End file.
